Nicktoons Racing 2
Nicktoons Racing 2 Is A Sequel To 2000's Nicktoons Racing. It Was Released For The Xbox One Playstation 4 Nintendo Wii U Nintendo 3DS Nintendo Switch And PC In 2019. Characters: Rugrats: Tommy Pickles: A Baby With A Big Heart Who Loves Adventures With His Friends. Drives The Reptar Waggon. Angelica Pickles: Tommy's Evil Sister Who Makes Fun Of Him Saying "Little Babies LIKE YOU!". Drives Her Cynthia Car. Chuckie Finster: Tommy's Best Friend Who Is Worried And Tries To Do Something Else: Drives A Teddy Bear Shaped Car. Kimi Finster: Tommy's Girlfriend Who Has A Crush On Him. Drives The Standard ATV From Mario Kart 8. Susie Carmichael: Tommy's Sister Who Is Now A Kid. Drives The City Tripper From Mario Kart 8. Phil: A Boy Who Is Tommy's Brother. Drives A Blue Go Kart. Lil: Phil's Sister Who Loves Do Things With Him. Drives A Pink Go Kart Ren And Stimpy: Ren Hoek: A Chihuahua With Anger Issues And A Brain Of Duo. Drives The Couch Car Stimpson J. Cat: A Red Fat Cat Who Likes Gritty Kitty And Likes His Friend Ren Hoek. Drives A Litterbox Rocko's Modern Life: Rocko: A Wallaby A wallaby who lives in O-Town and works at a comic book store. Drives the Trikee from Crash Tag Team Racing. Filburt: A Turtle Who Is Rocko's Best Friend. Drives The Wild Wing From Mario Kart Wii. Heffer Wolfe: a happy-go-lucky and not-too-bright steer. Drives a chicken-shaped car. Bev Bighead- A green toad with orange hair, blue pants, and a pink shirt. Drives a purple monster truck. Aaah!!! Real Monsters!: Ickis: Same Description From 2000. Drives A Beetle Shaped Car Krumm: A hairy monster who holds his eyeballs in his hands, thus driving his car with his feet. Drives a trash can-shaped vehicle. Oblina- A monster who was a cameo in the intro of Nicktoons Racing 1. Drives a big car with tennis balls on each side. Hey Arnold: Arnold Shortman: A bold football-headed boy who tries to solve the problems of every day life. He drives a cardboard soapbox kart. Helga G. Pataki: A girl who bullies Arnold but is secretly in love with him. Like Arnold she drives a cardboard soapbox kart. Gerald: An African-American kid who is best friends with Arnold. Drives the Streamliner from Mario Kart DS. The Angry Beavers: Nobert And Dagget: Two contemporary beaver brothers. They drive together in a little log. In the GBC version, they drive separately and their names are labelled vice versa. CatDog: CatDog: A cat and dog formed together. They drive the minivan from the episode Fred the Flying Fish. Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob: A loyal sea sponge who loves his job at the Krusty Krab and his pet snail Gary. He drives a car that resembles his pineapple house. Patrick: Spongebob's loyal if lethargic starfish friend. He drives a boat. Squidward: A squid who gets annoyed by Spongebob & Patrick. Drives a car shaped like his clarinet. Mr. Krabs: A red crab who is a cheapstake. Drives a Ketchup-Shaped car. Dora The Explorer: Dora: A cute little explorer who is best friends with Boots. Drives the Speed Star from Sonic & SEGA: All-Stars Racing. Invader Zim: Zim: A irken who wants to rule the earth. Drives the VOOT rider. GIR: A robot who dress up like a puppy. Drives a turtle-shaped car. The Fairly Oddparents: Timmy Turner: A fariygod son who has Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof at his side. Drives the Pink Car seen in the intro of The Fairly OddParents. The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius/Planet Sheen: Jimmy Neutron: A boy who has big brown hair and saves the day with his inventions. He drives a UFO. Sheen: A boy who is a big fan of Ultralord. Drives a Zeenu racer. My Life As A Teenage Robot: XJ9 ( AKA Jenny): A robot girl who was bulit by her mother. Drives a pink go-kart with boxing gloves. Danny Phantom: Danny Phantom: A ghost boy who is good freinds with Sam & Tucker. Drives the ghost car. The Backyardigans: Pablo: A Penguin Who Is Best Friends With Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, And Austin. Drives A Red Car From The Backyardigans Racing Adventure. Tyrone: A Moose Who Is Best Friends With Pablo, Uniqua, Tasha, And Austin. Drives A Blue Beach Buggy From The Backyardigans Racing Adventure. Uniqua: A Bug Who Is Best Friends With Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, And Austin. Drives A Yellow Circus Car From The Backyardigans Racing. Tasha: A Hippo Who Is Best Friends Witb Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, And Austin. Drives The Spy Car From The Backyardigans International Super Spy Part 1/Part 2. Austin: A Kangaroo Who Is Best Friends With Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, And Tasha. Drives A Firetruck From The Episode Caveman's Best Friend Blue's Clues Blue: A blue puppy who plays with Steve and Joe. Drives a baby stroller. El Tigre: The Adventures Of Manny Rivera: El Tigre: An amazing superhero from Miracle City! Drives the B Dasher from Mario Kart DS. The Mighty B!: Bessie Higgenbottom: A girl who has a love for bees! Drives a beach buggy. Penguins Of Madagascar: Skipper: The leader of the Penguins of Madagascar. Drives a Hot Rod. King Julien: A lemur who annoys the Penguins Of Madagascar. Drives a golf cart. TUFF Puppy: Dudley Puppy: A T.U.F.F. agent who chews his butt. Drives a car that resembles his green bone. Kitty Katswell: Dudley's partner, and also a Teenage cat. Drives the T.U.F.F. Moblie. Kung Fu Panda: Legends Of Awesomeness: Po: A overweight panda who teams up with the Furious 5. Drives a china speeder. The Loud House: Lincoln Loud: An 11-year-old boy who lives with 10 girls. Drives the Splat Buggy from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Gullah Gullah Island: Binyah Binyah Polliwog: A giant polliwog from Gullah Gullah Island. Drives a lily pad-shaped hovercraft with a banjo hanging on the side. Yo Gabba Gabba: Brobee: The Main Protagonist Of The Show. Drives The Standard Kart From Mario Kart 8 Tracks: Rugrats Cup: Reptar Raceway (From Nicktoons Racing 1): Race Around The Carnival. Pickles Aparment (From Nicktoons Racing 1) Race Around The House And The City. The Beach (From Beach Blanket Babies And The Inside Story): Race Around The Beach And Get In The Water So Your Car Transforms Into A Boat. The Wild West (From The Wild Wild West): Like Sunset Wilds From Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Race Around The Wild West. Beavers Cup: The Tracks Return From The Previous Game Spongebob Cup: Tracks Return From The Previous Game Category:Games